


Hush, Now

by cephalovely



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Biting, But just a little, F/F, Public Sex, Submissive, Vaginal Fingering, if a changing room counts as public, porn porn porn, there's dirty talk in here if youre into that weirdo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalovely/pseuds/cephalovely
Summary: Sometimes, Marie likes to get a little adventurous with the places that she makes Four feel good. Today, it's a mall changing room in the early afternoon.
Relationships: Agent 4/Marie (Splatoon)
Kudos: 30





	Hush, Now

**Author's Note:**

> two in the morning is like the witching hour of porn i guess.

There were people talking in the background - sales clerks, other customers, the occasional announcement about a sale or something. The things that they were saying were irrelevant, though, as they only served as a constant reminder to Four of how easily they could get caught.

With nothing but the changing room door between her and dozens of people going about their shopping, Four stood utterly naked, legs spread to shoulder-width as instructed and palms planted on either side of the floor-length mirror which sat on the wall opposite from the door. Her clothes sat in a neatly folded pile on the little bench beside her. She could see every inch of her body, as well as the figure of Marie, standing behind her with a faint gleam in her eyes and a smile on her face as she ran her hands along Four’s exposed flesh.

Despite how risky this was, Four found it hard to concentrate on anything other than Marie’s fingers as they glided across her, sending little shivers up her body when she lovingly passed by the Inkling’s breasts and around her thighs. It felt like Marie wouldn’t be satisfied until she had stroked or caressed every part of the agent, and yet, she hadn’t even grazed the place that Four wanted her to touch the most.

She could feel herself growing hotter as her girlfriend worked, and as she looked at her face in the mirror, Four could see how brightly her cheeks were glowing at the sensation of Marie fondling her like meat.

“Your legs are shaking, Four.” Marie noted casually, amusement curling the corners of her mouth.

The younger inkling tried to keep her voice level as she replied, “I’m scared we’re gonna get caught. I don’t think this was a - “

Her sentence was cut off as she yelped in surprise; Marie had slid a hand down to her crotch and passed a finger over her entrance, rubbing softly. Four’s hips jerked involuntarily at the contact, and she felt her butt bump up against Marie.

“You should keep your voice down if you don’t want us to get caught.” The idol massaged Four’s crotch with two fingers, Four biting her lip to try and stifle the shaky gasps that were rising up from her at the blissful sensation. When Marie removed her hand a moment later, Four felt a fleeting, regretful longing that was quickly replaced by burning embarrassment as the idol held her hand, slick with love juices, in front of the agent’s face. “But I don’t think you’re afraid of that. I think you’re excited that you might be seen like this.”

Four couldn’t answer, swallowing nervously, and Marie hummed as she lowered her hand back down, wiping it off against Four’s stomach.

Then she dipped her hand lower, back to Four’s slit, and the agent almost didn’t stifle her gasp in time as Marie slid her fingers inside of the girl.

Marie started working her fingers in and out in quick bursts, raising her other hand to cup Four’s breast. Four’s toes curled up as she struggled to keep quiet, but her breathing was getting heavier.

“Keep looking.” the idol whispered into her ear, and Four obeyed, watching her own naked body tremble as Marie’s digits curled inside her, sending waves of pleasure arcing up her body. Her hips were starting to sway, rubbing against Marie’s hand. “Such a dirty girl, getting excited by her girlfriend fingering her in a changing room.”

Marie lightly kissed her ear, and Four jumped at the sudden touch. A smirk passed over Marie’s face before she lowered her mouth to Four’s bare shoulder and bit down - just hard enough for the sting of her fangs to mix with the pleasure, blending together in Four’s brain.

A quiet whine forced its way out of her throat. This was risky, if they got caught then who knew what would happen, but it was starting to feel really, really good…

The idol drew her mouth away from Four’s shoulder, leaving it red and ringed with saliva. The sight made the agent’s heart throb.

“Mine.” Marie whispered in her ear, sending a shiver up her back. “My Four.”

She pulled her fingers out of Four, running them over the agent’s clit and massaging it vigorously, and Four bit at her lip, trying not to moan as her body jerked and shuddered under Marie’s hands. The older squid nibbled at her ear, ran a hand possessively over her throat and squeezed gently, holding Four so that she had no choice but to keep looking into the mirror as her face grew more and more embarrassingly desperate.

Marie’s fingers rubbed at her clit faster, harder, and it was so fucking good and Four couldn’t help it - she moaned, bumping up against Marie again and feeling the idol step closer to press up against her naked body, holding her tightly.

She moaned again when Marie’s fingers entered her again, stroking deep inside her, and she felt the idol’s hot breath on her neck as she said, “I thought you were worried about being caught. You’re being awfully loud right now.”

“Please…”

“Please what, my little agent?”

Four didn’t know. It was getting hard to think. Her hips grinded up against Marie’s fingers as they worked faster. She twitched as Marie’s other hand gently ran up and down her sensitive body. Marie hummed pleasantly in her ear.

“Do you want people to know that you’re such a horny girl?” the idol asked. “The kind of inkling who gets naked in a changing room and moans as someone puts their fingers in her pussy? Is that why you’re so wet? Want me to open the door and let everyone see?”

The thought of all of the shoppers on the other side of the door staring at her, their eyes roaming all over her exposed body, seeing the same pleasured face that she saw in the mirror right now…

Her body trembled with delight at the thought, and Four whined, high-pitched and shamelessly pleading, as she pressed harder into Marie, no longer even thinking about how they could get caught.

She was shaking her hips greedily, mouth hanging open as she panted like a dog in heat, watching in the mirror as she became more and more desperate, got closer and closer…

Marie was kissing her neck as her fingers fucked Four, and it was all so good and Four was trying to keep her voice down but as she moaned again she could hear how eager she was to get off, to let Marie do whatever she wanted if it meant that she could cum.

“Marie…” she murmured breathlessly. “Marie…”

Another wave of pleasure rocked her body as Marie’s fingers pumped deeper and deeper, lifting her up onto her tiptoes.

“You’re so cute, Four.” Marie purred into her ear.

Her breath hitched. Her body was aching, eager, she was so close…

And then the idol brought her over the edge, and Four’s voice was lustful and heavy with ecstasy as she came. Her body seized up in Marie’s arms, hips thrusting desperately against her hand, taking those fingers as deep as she could.

She trembled violently from the satisfaction, mind blank, until finally her knees gave out and she nearly fell to the ground, only saved by Marie’s arm around her waist.

In the mirror, Four saw Marie cocking her head to the side as she stroked the girl’s head, long ears twitching. Then she grinned, and even though she was so tired, Four felt her overstimulated body give a jerk as Marie lovingly rubbed at her soaked crotch.

“Looks like we got away with it.” she murmured, sounding pleased, and Four’s hearts tightened eagerly. “Good girl. You’ve earned yourself a nice reward once we’re back home.”

Her high hadn’t even faded fully, and already Four found herself quivering in anticipation at those words.

As Four steadied herself against the wall, legs still shaky, Marie gently cupped her cheeks and pressed her lips against Four’s. When she pulled away, there was an unmistakable gleam of excitement in her eyes. “Go ahead and get dressed, Four. Don’t worry, they’ll be on the floor again as soon as we get back.”


End file.
